Seymore’s Legacy in Preadolescence Drug Education
1987 Cajun Critters & Kids Just Say NO! to Drugs The original production of Cajun Critters & Kid's “Just Say No” to Drugs, was launched in March 1987 in Jefferson Parish, which was the second largest school system in the State of Louisiana.The program was funded in part by Sheriff Harry Lee and the Jefferson Parish Sheriffs office. The combination of program and transportation underwriting and corporate sponsorship's enabled the program to be offered free of charge to all participating Elementary and Middle schools. Goals & Objectives The Critters & Kids program was developed to coincide with the National “Just Say NO!” program and was designed specifically for preadolescence school-aged children. Program objectives included: * Provide an entertaining and thought-provoking vehicle to teach children 5-11 years old that drugs are inappropriate and unacceptable for quality living. * Raise the awareness of children 5-11 years old of the hazards of drug use and their responsibility to reject drug use when influenced by peer pressure. This program utilized animated cartoon, costume, and puppet character concepts like Disney and the Muppet's, which children were conditioned to respond to for over fifty (50+) years. Program Delivery The program was offered to the public and private school throughout Jefferson and surrounding parishes over a seven-week period. In addition to the live performances, each school was provided a complete school curriculum that included teacher’s guides, program coloring books, and pre & post assessments. Participation During the seven-week production over 100 elementary and middle schools participated in the program transporting 40,000 students to one of the 63 live theater performances. In Jefferson Parish alone over, 75% of public, parochial, and private schools attended the production. PTA School Fundraising A PTA fundraiser was created for participating schools via a promotional T-shirt program. Using a program themed t-shirt, participating schools sold over 4500 t-shirts raising approximately $45,000. Sponsorship & Promotion Al Copeland and Popeye Famous Fried Chicken & Biscuits were a key program sponsor, providing 50,000 program drinking cups and doubloons, which students were able to redeem at local Popeye’s locations for free drinks and food. Program Ambassadors * Nancy Reagan | First Lady Of the United States * Edwin E. Edwards | Louisiana Governor * Harry Lee | Jefferson Parish Sheriff * Lindy Boggs | US Congresswoman * William "Billy" Tauzin | U.S. Congressman * Robert "Bob" Livingston | U.S. Congressman * Frank S. Marullo | District Court Judge * Sidney Barthelemy | Mayor of New Orleans * Diane Bajoie | Louisiana State Representative Program Champions & Evaluators * Earl Patterson Ph.D. | Tulane University * Peter Egan M.S. | New Life Center * Ashton Brisolara M. Ed. | Commission on Alcohol & Drug Abuse * William R. Sorum M.D. | Sorum & Associates * Cathy Sanderson, MA, | River Oaks Psychiatric Hospital * Gordon Berry M.D. | CBS Children’s Program Consultant * Edward T. Frank M.D. | DePaul Hospital Affiliations * River Oaks Psychiatric Hospital * New Orleans Commission on Alcohol & Drug Abuse (CADA) * De Paul Hospital